Toddlers of Olympus
by KToTheWow
Summary: What if the Argo II went to the same daycare as toddlers? What kind of adventures would they find themselves in? This story will explore such questions. (Alternate universe and appropriate for all ages)


1

Percy

"Have fun at daycare, Percy!"

Three year old Percy Jackson was set down onto the floor of the classroom, not wanting to be separated by his mother. He turned and looked back at her, tears welling up in his sea-green eyes.

"Aw," Sally Jackson bent over the half-door and rubbed Percy's dark hair, making it stand up with tufts. "It's okay, Percy. Mommy's going to come back soon. Go play and make some friends!"

Warily, Percy turned around and took in the details of the classroom. At the LEGO table were three kids: Two of them were boys Percy's age, one chubby and Chinese and the other looking like a hispanic elf, and a girl with dark skin and golden hair who looked maybe a year younger. The Chinese baby guy and the girl were building a tower and the elf guy was making a cool-looking boat.

Further back, a blonde boy taller than Percy was playing House with a native American girl with choppy brown hair and shimmering eyes. The girl was holding a toy baby on her hip and the boy was pretending to feed it.

Then, in the back of the room with all the picture books, was a girl slightly older than Percy, with long, curly blonde hair. She was closely studying a _Where's Waldo?_ book.

When Percy turned back to face his mother, she was already gone. He took a deep breath and faced the classroom again, unsure where to start with making friends. He definitely didn't want to play House, and the girl at the book area was kind of scary-looking, so that only left the LEGO table which had one seat left.

He went up to the three playing at the table. "H-hi." He managed to squeak.

All three kids looked at him.

"Hi." Said the Chinese boy.

There was a moment of silence. Then, to break it, Percy said, "I'm Percy."

"I'm Frank." Said the Chinese boy. "This is Hazel," He pointed a thumb at the girl, "and that's Leo." He nodded his head at the boy constructing the boat with a whole lot of concentration.

"Uh, Leo?" Hazel said.

Leo continued making his boat.

"LEO!" Frank and Hazel yelled simultaneously, making Percy jump.

Leo looked up from his LEGOs. "Huh?" He turned to Percy. "Oh, hi! I'm Leo!" He held out his hand for Percy to shake.

Percy reached out, but jerked back when Leo's hand suddenly bursted into flames. "AAAHHHH!" Percy screamed. He took a few more steps back.

Leo now seemed to notice his hand was on fire and shook it out. "Oh, sorry," he said with a gleaming smile still on his face. "That happens sometimes."

Even at Percy's young age, he knew people catching on fire wasn't normal. But, then again, he wasn't entirely normal either. He looked at Frank and Hazel, both of which acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Do you…" Percy began, "Usually catch on fire?"

"Only all the time." Frank grumbled.

"It's my superpower!" Leo shouted. "I'm like the Human Torch! FLAME ON!" And, with that, his whole body was covered with dancing flames. Leo then began to run around and sing, "THIS BOY IS ON FIIIIIIIIRE!"

Percy reacted as quickly as possible. To his left was a water fountain. He raised his hands at it and concentrated, a stream of water soon coming out and dousing Leo's flames.

The boy and the girl who were playing House tackled Leo as soon as the flames were gone.

"Leo!" Said the girl. "You know fire is dangerous!"

"Sorry Piper…" Leo said solemnly as he sat back up.

The girl, Piper, stood up. "It's okay, Leo, but you need to say sorry to the new boy." She looked at the boy she was playing House with. "Right Jason?"

"Yeah." Jason then looked at Percy and walked up to him. "Sorry about Leo. He's silly sometimes." He held out his hand. "I'm Jason."

Percy just stood there in shock. They didn't seem to be scared of him using his powers like other people. Then he realized Jason wanted to shake hands, so Percy did so. "I'm Percy."

As soon as their hands touched, Percy felt a bolt of electricity go through his arm, making him jump.

"Oh, sorry." Jason said, letting go quickly. "I shock people sometimes. This is Piper." He gestured to the girl then whispered into Percy's ear, "She's super pretty."

Percy tried to keep his face from going red. Piper was really pretty, but, for some reason, Percy's attention kept going back to the blonde girl reading the books. She was looking at another _Where's Waldo?_ book now and flipping through the pages really quickly.

"Want to play House with us?" Piper asked Percy. "You and Leo can be the babies!"

"I don't wanna be a baby!" Leo protested. "Can I be Uncle Leo instead? Or maybe _abuelo_ Leo?"

Percy noticed Leo tapping the floor with his fingers in a weird pattern as he spoke.

So, Percy ended up playing House a little bit with the three of them. It didn't take long for him and Jason to become best friends, and Percy awed them with his water powers. He made water from the water fountain float right into Leo's baby bottle!

Soon, however, the daycare lady, Hera, settled them down for lunch. She had ordered pizza for everyone and they all enjoyed it.

The girl who was reading the books earlier sat across from Percy. For a while, both were very quiet and shy. Her piercing gray eyes scared Percy. But soon, the girl introduced herself as Annabeth and started going on and on about how cool she thinks the daycare is and Percy half-listened and ate his pizza.

"And I think the layout of the place is so pretty!"

"Mhm." Percy replied with his mouth full. This cheese was really stringy and needed a lot of concentration.

"The kitchen is in the perfect spot, positioned just right with the window across the room!"

"Mmm." Percy said. This pizza was delicious.

"Hey, Percy." Jason said to Percy's left.

"Hm?" Percy turned to look at Jason, strings of cheese hanging from his mouth.

"After lunch we get to play outside! Frank and Leo and I will play soccer. You wanna play?"

Percy swallowed his pizza and was about to say "yes" when Annabeth butted in.

"No, Jason, Percy wants to play with me outside!"

Percy looked at Annabeth. "But I want to play soccer."

"And I want to keep working on my boat." Leo said as he walked past to throw his juice box away. "But I have to go outside with everyone else."

"Percy's playing soccer with us." Jason said to Annabeth.

"Percy and I are going to talk about 'architeshur'." Annabeth shot back.

"SOCCER!"

"ARCHITESHUR!"

They both looked at Percy, who had just finished his slice of pizza. He switched glances back and forth between Jason and Annabeth, unsure of just _what_ to choose. If he played soccer with his new friend Jason, Annabeth might beat him up. If he decided to go with Annabeth, he might get really bored. Maybe…

Percy swallowed the last bit of pizza in his mouth. "Can we do both?"

Jason and Annabeth both raised eyebrows.

Percy ventured on. "Annabeth, wanna play soccer with us?" Then an idea formed in his head. "Why don't we all play soccer?" He looked up and down the table, seeing that everyone was nodding their heads.

Then Hera the Daycare Lady rang a bell. "Alright kids, time to go play outside!"

 _ **UP NEXT: What could possibly go wrong?**_


End file.
